Seths Angel
by Angel Sheldayl
Summary: Seth has imrpinted on a new girl named Angel. What if the Volturi wants something from Angel? How far will they go to take it, and will anyone save Angel?
1. PreFace

I sat in the corner, my clothes muddy and my hands bloody from trying to dig a way out of the building. My head snapped up as I heard the door open, he stood there smirking at me.

I blinked as the light from the hallway hit my eyes and I was momentarily blinded. I was being dragged up off of the floor and dragged out into the hallway. My head hit the wall as I was thrown onto the floor of the hallway. I looked up at Felix, one of my captors. He smirked at me and then I screamed in pain and withered on the floor. Next to him stood Jane, I stared at them both, anger burning in my eyes. I screamed in pain again and then I saw a flash of fur. My imagination playing tricks on me again.

"What is the matter Angel? too much pain for you?" they both laughed at me and i knew that i wouldn't last much longer.

I screamed louder again as the pain doubled, but it abruptly stopped as Felix and Jane turned around at the sound of a snarl. I smiled weakly at the wolf standing opposite them, the Cullen family flanked him as well as the rest of the wolf pack. I stood up and leaned against the wall, but was grabbed from behind, I whimpered as the cold metal of a knife was pressed against my throat.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked out of the window. Our new house was located in a small town named Forks in Washington. The population was hardly anything, a town where everyone knew everyone else. I turned around to see my mom in the doorway holding another box of my things. Her golden eyes looked at me and her beautiful black hair shimmered down her back. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a red tank top with white trainers.

"I think we should wallpaper your room today, get it out of the way." I nodded a response and took the box from her and placed it on the floor with the others. "What wallpaper do you want that we have?" I looked down at the wallpaper and shrugged.

"Mom? Can't we paint it this time? We have some paint don't we?" my mom smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure, paint sounds like a good idea. What colour?"

"What colours do we have?"

"We have white, black, pink, purple….oh and that light blue."

"What shade of pink?"

"A light pink; the purple is light too." I nodded and thought about it carefully.

"How about I have the light blue? That way you can have the purple?"

"Sure thing, I'll just go get the blue." I watched as my mom left the room and heard her walk down the stairs. I looked back out the window, we were living on one of the main roads, and raindrops fell onto the window loudly. Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning not far behind it. I grabbed a paint brush as my mom walked back in carrying two pots of light blue paint. "Shall we start?" I nodded and opened up a paint pot with a knife.

"Mom?" I said as I dipped the brush into the paint.

"Yeah honey?" she copied me and we started to put the paint onto the wall.

"I was wondering, when does school start up here again?" she looked over at me and smiled.

"Next Friday, and don't worry, we won't move this time, not at least until you graduate." I smiled back and dipped the paintbrush into the paint again.

"Thanks."

"That's okay."

We painted the rest of the room in silence and tidied up in the same style also. I was putting the lids back onto the paint when the silence was broken by the doorbell going. I looked up at my mom with the same expression which was placed on her beautiful face. Shock and surprise.

"Come on, let's go and see who knows who we are." I smiled as I followed her downstairs. She opened the door and I stood behind her to her right. In the doorway stood a beautiful man, his golden eyes looked at us, his blonde hair was gelled back and a smile was on his face.

"Hello?" he said and me and my mom both looked at him surprised.

"Hi…who are you?" my mum asked and I looked around her to see what the man was wearing. He wore a doctor's uniform. His name badge declared him as Dr Cullen.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. May I come in?" my mom stepped out of the way and I followed her footsteps, he walked into the hallway and smiled at us. "You are the residents of this house?" my mom nodded. "May I speak to you?"

"Yes of course." They both turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" my mom sighed.

"Go explore Angel."

"Oh… I guess I'm not wanted for this conversation……fine…I get the message… I'll go explore." I sighed and walked out of the house and saw a beautiful man and woman, round about my age, standing beside a silver Volvo. They both looked up to stare at me. I smiled weakly at them as I passed and went into the forest. I sighed in relief when I was in the forest, it was really beautiful in here. The trees a mossy green and the ground never the same. I walked over to a very old tree and sat down underneath it. I was next to the path so at least I knew where to walk, and I knew that if I did get lost, I could just follow it back home. I leaned my head against the tree trunk and looked at my watch. Half past 2 in the afternoon. I wonder how long the conversation will last for? Long enough for me to go explore the forest? I stood up smiling and entered the forest deeper. I forgot to stick to the path and I soon realised that I was lost with no path to lead me back. I sighed and sat down on the mossy floor. I crossed my legs and looked at my surroundings. That's when I heard it, the low growl from behind me. I turned round to look at what was causing the noise to see a wolf staring back at me.


	3. Chapter 2

I quickly stood up and stared at the wolf, I wasn't scared, just shocked. Its mouth lifted, like it was smiling at me. I stood my ground and stared at it, blinking as little as possible. I looked to my left and saw another wolf looking at the first one. They were both big, one slightly bigger than the other, leader perhaps? Only one was a reddish brown colour, and the other one a greyish colour. Both turned to look at me, I realised then that my heart was beating faster than normal, and my breath came in shorter and sharper takes. I was scared for what was about to happen to me and the two wolves. The grey one looked like it was about to pounce playfully on me, while the reddish brown wolf was staring daggers at the grey one. I decided to sit down, my eyes never leaving one of them for more of a second. The grey one was taking slow steps towards me, the reddish brown one watching, curiously and angrily. The grey one was right in front of me, one step closer and he would be right next to me. The red one stood still, scared? Shocked? Worried? Maybe all three. The grey one took the last step and was right in front of me. I smiled and reached out, my hand was on his neck, his fur surprisingly soft. He made a sound like a cat purring, a satisfying sound. I smiled and he licked my face.

"That is slightly gross." I said and the wolf grinned at me again. I looked over at the red one, his eyes locked with mine, I looked back at the grey one who had decided to lay down next to me. I looked up and saw the red one had disappeared. I looked around me but he was no where to be seen. I looked down at the grey one who was staring back up at me. I was somehow drawn to this wolf, every instinct to run away gone, instead I had a burning desire to run to him. I lied down next to him, knowing that I was lost, but at least I had company. I looked up at the sky and then looked at my watch. Half past 4 in the afternoon?? Where had the last two hours gone? I closed my eyes, the wolf getting as close to me as possible to keep me warm. I smiled and could of sworn before I fell asleep, instead of the wolf, there was a man lying next to me.


	4. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open and i looked around, the grass was flattened from where I had been lying, the sky was now black and the stars twinkled down at me. i sighed and rubbed my eyes. i stood up and looked around me, the grey wolf had gone. Great. i started to walk into the forest, hoping that i was going the right way. I got further into the forest, the trees crowding closer together, making it almost impossible for me to keep going. I spun around as i heard a a twig snap behind me, standing beside a tree was a muscular man, his eyes golden, black hair cut short.

"You Angel?" he asked me and i felt behind me with my right hand.

"Who wants to know?" my hand scrambling around, trying to find a weapon which was better than a branch.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. Carlisle phoned home, said you hadn't returned and that your mom was starting to worry." My right hand caught hold of a rock, my fingers caught on the jagged edge started to bleed, i ignored it, my eyes never leaving Emmett.

"How do i know you're not lying?" i asked, pushing myself up against the tree behind me.

"If i was meaning to harm you, i would have done so by now." i licked my lips and then my eyes were drawn closer to the groud by Emmett, there stood the grey wolf. i sighed in relief and dropped the rock onto the mossy green floor. A smile leapt ontop Emmetts face. "Shall we go then?" i looked up at Emmett in suprise.

"You know the way out of here?"

"Yeah, so lets get you home." i nodded slowly and moved away from the tree. Emmett started to walk the way i had come, i followed behind him, the grey wolf beside me. i rested my hand on the back of the wolf, finding comfort.

**Meanwhile**

Carlisle stood looking out of the window, Bella and Edward were sat on the sofa. Michelle, Angels mom, walked back into the living room and all of them looked up at her. Michelle stood leaning against the kitchen doorframe, her eyes never leaving Carlisle.

"How did you know?" Michelle asked in a whisper. Carlisle turned around to look at her.

"You have a very different smell compared to all of the others. We were unnerved by it to begin with. We thought you had come here to kill us, but now i realise that we have nothing to fear from you."

"Will you tell Angel?" Bella and Edward looked up at Michelle and stood up at the same time.

"No, that's something you're going to have to do." Michelle nodded slowly when the front door opened, and everyone turned towards it.

I walked into the house, my clothes torn in places, blood seeped through a couple of grazes and cuts. I saw Dr Cullen by the window, the beautiful man and woman from earlier by the couch, and my mom stood by the kitchen.

"What happened?" I looked over to Dr Cullen.

"oh. ermm....well...the trees beat me up, and the tree roots." Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

"She fell." he said and walked into the room. Everyones eyes fell onto the grey wolf who was stood beside me. My mom looked disgusted and anger boiled up inside me.

"What is that?" my mom asked the room angrily and scared.

"A wolf." i said and smiled.

"Whats it doing in my house?" my smile was replaced by a frown.

"Does it really matter?! No! You're just angry because they told us to move. Again!" i stormed outside the house and slammed the door behind me. Angry tears boiled up inside me and i saw a man standing by the silver volvo. He wore torn jeans, no shoes and no top. He looked up at me and i looked at his tattoo on his right shoulder. "Who are you?" i asked him angrily.

"Jake, i need to talk to Edward and Bella, they no i'm here."

"Why don't you go inside then?" i asked him and looked at him, my anger starting to boil down. His eyes remembered me of those from the Red wolf.

"I need to talk to you first."

"Why?" i asked cautiously and the grey wolf stepped up beside me.

"It's about him." Jake looked down at the wolf and i followed his gaze, the wolf looked from me to Jake and gave us a wolfish grin.

"What about him?" i asked cautiously.

"It's a long story. My people are having a bonfire tomorrow night. I'll come get you. I'll explain everything then." i nodded slowly and watched the grey wolf run off, sadness swept through me, i wanted to run after him but instead i walked slowly back inside, leaving Jake by the silver volvo.


	5. Chapter 4

I sat in my room thinking about what Jake had said. I ran my hands through my hair and looked at the clock. 7am. I sighed and got out of bed and dressed into a pair of jeans and white t-shirt with a pair of white nikes. My left hand ran the comb through my hair as i looked into the mirror. I left the room and downstairs into the kitchen where my mom sat at the table reading the morning paper. Her black hair shimmered down her back, her golden eyes darker today as she scanned the front page. She was different compared to me, her hair was as dark as the night but mine was a strawberry blonde and her blue eyes golden whereas mine were as blue as the ocean. I sat opposite her and took a piece of toast off of her plate which were covered in honey, i bit into it and she looked up at me.

"Good morning." I nodded in acknowledement and left the room and outside into the forest. My feet carried me to the clearing i had slept in the day before and i sat down on the ground against an old oak tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Thats when a strong arm grabbed me from around the tree, i tried to scream out but a hand was placed over my mouth. i looked up to see Felix smirking down at me. I cursed in my head and he took his hand away from my mouth and wrapped it around my throat.

"You listening?" he growled at me and i nodded, trying to gulp in oxygen. "Good, you tell your mom that Aro wishes to get paid by next month, if not, we'll take the payment." White spots errupted into my vision and i gasped as i used the last of the oxygen in my body. "Got that?" i nodded again and he threw me onto the clearing floor. My head snapped up and i looked around my surroundings, he was gone. i coughed and gulped in lungfuls of air and looked down at my left arm, blood trickled down it, i looked around on the floor and found a sharp rock covered in my blood. I sighed and stood up and made my way back home. The sliver volvo was outside our house again. I walked into the house and Dr Cullen, Emmett and the other guy all turned to look at me.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me.

"Like you care." i muttered and walked into the kitchen. They all followed me. "Where's my mom?" i asked as i splashed cold water onto my face.

"She was out when we got here. I'm Edward." i turned to look at them, still aware of my blood trickling down my arm and onto the floor.

"So you just thought you'd enter the house uninvited?"

"The door was open, a note stuck onto it." Dr Cullen stepped up to me and examined my arm. "May I?"

"If you want." i said as he nodded at Emmett who ran out and back in seconds later holding a black medical bag. Dr Cullen opened it and wiped away the blood, i looked down to see a deep cut. I sighed and watched as he stitched it up then he looked at my throat.

"Who did this to you Angel?" i shrugged and walked past them to see my mom in the hallway, she looked at me then i saw her eyes flash with anger.

"Who did that? We're here not one day and you already got into a fight!"

"Oh give over! I didn't get into a fight! You know who it was, just like every time before this! Aro wants his payment by next month or he'll take it from you." i pushed past her and up into my room and slammed the door behind me. I looked into the mirror at my throat and a sob tore through me.

**Meanwhile**

Michelle walked into the kitchen and Dr Cullen stood there looking at her dangerously.

"We need to talk." he said and they both looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 5

I sat down on my bed and looked down from my window. It had started to rain again. A man was stood looking up at me; I sighed and looked back, realization hit home I smiled as I pegged it out the door to find him gone. I spin on the spot looking for him and then out of nowhere he was stood in front of me. The grey wolf. I smiled and he smiled back. "Seth." He said extending a hand.

"Angel" I said taking it, his skin was boiling hot, mine must have felt exceptionally cold. The rain falling down onto us, but neither paying attention to it. He looked at me and looked at my neck and growled. I put my hand up to it and smiled sadly. "Not pretty is it." Anger burned in his eyes.

"Who?"

"Some guy who wants payment from my idiot of a mother"  
"Oh….well….the bonfire is in an hour……Want to come now?" I smiled and nodded. He wore no shoes but was wearing a pair of jeans, no t-shirt, which was fine by me. He held out his hand to me and I took it willingly and a little too enthusiastically. He smiled and we walked away from my house and toward La Push.

**Meanwhile**

Michelle was sat at the table with Carlisle, Emmett and Edward when they heard footsteps running down the stairs and the door slamming shut.

"Seth." Emmett said and all of them nodded. Carlisle looked at Michelle who sighed.

"Aro wishes to have payment." She said "He gave me safety in the houses and towns I lived, I moved here once I found out what he wanted as the payment because I thought he wouldn't follow us here, guess I was wrong."

"What's the payment?" Edward asked

"Angel" Michelle said gravely and held her head in shame.


	7. Chapter 6

I was at La Push beach with the wolf pack, sat down in Seth's arms and listened to the story Jake was telling. A bonfire was lit, and everyone was keeping warm, or hot around it. Seth's arms tightened around me, keeping me safe and warm as the wind picked up. Jake had finished his story and I felt the desire to clap, but contained it. Looked at my watch; 3 hours!? Where had the time gone? That meant it was now 9pm. Jake threw a bag of marshmallows at us all and I barely caught mine. Everyone laughed and I smiled embarrassingly. Renesmee was watching me and Seth intently every now and again, I knew that she didn't think I did, but I kept seeing her glance our way every now and again. I opened the bag of Marshmallows and Seth's hand rummaged in the bag, I smiled up at him and he smiled back and ate the marshmallow.

Meanwhile

"Angel is the payment?!|" Carlisle yelled at Michelle.

"Yes, I didn't know at first till Felix almost took her a couple years ago." Michelle said calmly and silently.

"We have to keep them away." Emmett said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"How? They know exactly where we are, before we even get there!" Michelle raised her voice slightly at this.

"I dunno. We have to keep her safe." Carlisle said and they all agreed. "She'll be safe with the wolves and us around." They all nodded again and there was a knock at the door. They all spun to look at it.

La Push.

Seth had eaten two bags of marshmallows including half of mine. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing bad could ever happen. I rested my head on his chest and he made the satisfying noise he had done in the forest as a wolf. I smiled and inhaled deeply. Jake answered his phone and nodded, laughed, nodded again then looked at me and Seth and stood up.

"Angel, you have to leave, we have to go see the Cullen's, discuss something."

"Oh…yeah…sure…okay." I stood up as did Seth, his arms still protectively around me.

"That means you too Seth." Jake said and I smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said and kissed Seth deeply who kissed back with enthusiasm. I smiled and walked to Nessie's car and we were on the way back to mine.

Forks

Michelle opened the door and there stood Esme and Alice. She sighed in relief and led them through into the kitchen. "I phoned on the way, Nessie is bringing her home." Alice said smiling whilst skipping in behind Esme.

La Push

Nessie drove through a red light and sped up. I held onto the dashboard and screamed as she sped tightly around the corner. We drove straight into a lorry. I screamed and then everything went black.


End file.
